I do
by tinixoxdancer
Summary: “..to love her, until death do you part? I do I look in the corner and see her standing there with tears in her eyes. I had just told the biggest lie of my life.


**SUMMARY**_: "...to be your lawfully wedded wife, to honor to hold and do you promise that from this day forward you will be her faithful husband, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love her and to cherish her, till death do you part?" "I do." I look over at her, she has tears in her eyes and I want to shoot myself. I've just told the biggest lie of my life._ Kinda one-shot about a couple which will be made clear through-out the story. It's all in one POV and you'll be able to figure it out in the end.

Wedding day. It's supposed to be the most 'special, wonderful, amazing' day of your life. But I can't even focus on the fact that in 5 minutes I have to get to the alter to get married. All I can think about is _her_. I invited her even though I was told not too. I had to. I know that sounds selfish but it's true. I hadn't seen her in 6 years. I needed to see her again.

5 minutes up. I make my way down to the alter and watch all the guests file in. I'm so pre-occupied in my thoughts that I don't even realize that the wedding party is already coming down the aisle.

The wedding march starts and everyone's attention turns toward the church doors. My wife-to-be comes comes out with her dad at her side. She looks beautiful, I'm not gonna lie, but my attention is focused on her as much as it is one the crowd. I keep looking to see if she's there, but I don't see her.

Her dad gives her to me and I feel a huge knot in my stomach. The priest begins the ceremony. I look at the girl that in about 15 minutes would be my wife. She gives me a smile and I smile back but it's forced. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, I was always so sure that I'd marry _her_. The other girl. But saying that I guess she had always been the other girl. That's how everyone had always thought of her. But to me, my bride was the other girl. "I do." The priest turns to me now and all that's running through my head are all the times I had spent with my first. Before I left we had always talked about being a family. But I guess life had a different plan for me, for us. It doesn't always work out the way we want it too.

"...to be your lawfully wedded wife, to honor to hold and do you promise that from this day forward you will be her faithful husband, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love her and to cherish her, till death do you part?" I take one last glance around the church before I say anything. There's no sign of her, she must've decided not to come because it would be too hard, what she must not realize is that it's hard on me too. I close my eyes and take a breath before saying it, "I do."

I open my eyes to look my wife in the eyes and notice the girl in the corner. The girl I had been looking for all along. She gave me a sad, small smile, her eyes glistening with tears and I feel a pain of guilt at my heart. She turns around and walks toward the doors of the church.

"_I do." _ It kept playing over and over in my head. I look over towards the doors and notice her take the hand of a little girl; she couldn't have been more than 6. I know that's she's mine and that the girl I thought I would always end up with had kept her promise. _"I do." _I turn my attention towards my wife.

"If there's anyone who objects to the union of this man and this woman, speak now or forever hold your peace." I look back at the doors once more in hopes that maybe, just maybe she'll turn around. She does and opens her mouth as if she's about to say something, but instead she gives a small wave and mouths "I love you." Then she was gone.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Everyone claps and she's all smiles but I can't stop this feeling of regret. People come up to congradulate us and my focus once again returns to the door _I love you too, Manny._

"_I do."_

I had just told the biggest lie of my life.


End file.
